Список вырезанных сцен
На этой странице представлен вырезанных сцен из мультсериала "Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны". Вырезанная сцена - сцена, титульная карточка или что-либо ещё, убранная из эпизода или фильма на этапе раскадровки или уже после эфира. Причины на это бывают разные: от слишком длинного хронометража до плохого качества анимации или сюжета. Эпизоды 1 сезон Требуется помощник * В первоначальной версии эпизода 1997 года заставка была другой: в ней пролистывались кадры из мультсериала под энергичную музыку. Это было заменено на известную всем песню из заставки после первого показа 1 мая 1999 года в США. * Также были изменены титры с версии 1997 года, ведь в них имелись ошибки: имя Роджера Бампасса было написано как "Рожер", имя Билла Фагербакки было написано, как "Билл Фаббербакки", а имя Тома Кенни вообще было написано 2 раза. Первый раз за Губку Боба, а второй - за Французика. * В раскадровке эпизода присутствовала сцена, как Губка Боб здоровается с Гэри с утра, а улитка кусает кактус, ссылаясь на то, что некоторые улитки питаются кактусами. Но, книга 2007 года от Никелодеона "Not Just Cartoons: Nicktoons!" ''содержит в себе эту сцену. * В некоторых странах, включая Италию из этой серии вырезали песню "Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight". Возможно, это произошло из-за проблемы с авторскими правами. Подводный пылесос * Изначально в эпизоде должны были быть диалоги персонажей, но всё звуковое оборудование студии не работало на момент выхода серии, тогда пришлось вырезать все слова из эпизода. Чаепитие под куполом * Оригинальная титульная карточка для этого эпизода была чёрной с красными буквами и фиолетовыми цветочками на фоне. Порванные штаны *В некоторых странах этот эпизод заканчивался тем моментом, как концерт только начинался. Планктон! * Изначально, в этой серии, когда Губка Боб врывался в дом Сквидварда, кальмар должен был быть голым. Но, в окончательной версии эпизода, Сквид был в пижаме. Капризные соседи *В Польше момент с тем, как Сквидвард давится вилкой вырезали, но позже восстановили по неизвестным причинам. Ловля медуз * Был нарисован специальный вид на дом Сквидварда для этого эпизода, но он не был использован в окончательной версии. * В некоторых странах из этого эпизода вырезали момент, как Патрик протыкает Сквидварду руку сачком из-за того, что это было слишком жестоко. Но потом эту сцену восстановили по неизвестным причинам. thumb|left|136px|Вырезанная сцена из "Ловля медуз" Доставка пиццы * Изначально не было светящейся вывески "Открыто" и "Закрыто" на "Красти Крабе". *В некоторых странах из этого момента вырезали заключительные слова Сквидварда по ошибке (вместо них был показан просто чёрный экран). Морской Супермен и Очкарик * Для этого эпизода есть неиспользованная картинка крупного плана вишнёвого пирога, которую убрали по неизвестным причинам. Вечеринка медуз *В Польше из этого эпизода вырезали момент, как Губка Боб танцует с медузой, чтобы избежать эпилептических припадков у детей из-за слишком резкой смены цветов. Веселье thumb|left|184px * В раскадровке этого эпизода Планктон спрашивает у Губки Боба "А что мы делаем после того, как ловим медуз?" и делает своим сачком выдуманные выстрелы. Губка отвечает "Мы не стреляем в них". В конечной версии слово "стрелять" было заменено на "есть". Кавалер *В некоторых странах, включая Россию из этого эпизода вырезали песню "Doing the Sponge" Трусливые штаны * Изначально, когда Летучий Голландец снимает костюм с Губки Боба, был крупный план его головы с мозгами. Любители карате * Изначально в этой серии была сцена, в которой Сэнди бьёт рыбу ниже пояса. Эту сцену вырезали, потому что сочли неуместной. Я был подростком Гэри * Ходили слухи, что в этой серии должна была быть сцена, как Сквидвард превращается в улитку. Но слухи оказались ложными. Винсент Уоллер подтвердил, что этой "вырезанной сцены" не было даже в раскадровке этого эпизода. Время снов *Как показано на одном снимке, в раскадровке этого эпизода была сцена и зарисовка спальни Перл. Но эту сцену вырезали, а фон спальни Перл никогда и нигде не появлялся. Пенная болезнь *Из этого эпизода вырезали сцену, в которой Патрик держит в руке чемодан врача и затыкает поры Губки Боба. Бумажка *На самых ранних этапах разработки была такая сюжетная история, которая заключается в том, что вещи Сквидварда оживают, а Губка Боб побеждает их при помощи бумажки. Но этот сюжет убрали. Карамба! *В этом эпизоде есть вырезанная сцена. Когда Губка Боб говорил: "Эй, а мистер Крабс опять вспотел!", мистер Крабс видел видение о том, как он сидит на горе и нюхает деньги. Но эту странную сцену всё-таки убрали. Техас *Изначально, когда Сэнди идёт к автобусу, Губка Боб, прежде чем побежать за ней, корчится от боли, порезавшись. Но в итоге эту сцену убрали. Крючки *В некоторых странах из этого эпизода вырезали момент, где Патрик суёт сразу кучу крючков с сыром в рот из-за безрассудного поведения. Потом его восстановили. Морской Супермен и Очкарик 2 *Изначально статуи Морского Супермена и Очкарика выглядели по-другому, и было несколько неиспользованных фонов ограбления банка и ювелирного магазина. 2 сезон Чем-то пахнет * Изначально, в конце эпизода Сквидвард говорил: "Уродливый и вонючий, двое за одного", но эту строчку вырезали. * Изначально у этого эпизода была другая завязка. Губка Боб должен был съесть всё мороженое в Бикини Боттом и случайно покупает мороженое с луком, из-за чего из его рта начинает вонять. Ворми *В некоторых странах, включая Россию и Италию из этого эпизода вырезали песню "The That's What Friends Do". Бабулины поцелуи *Бакенбарды Губки Боба и Патрика были усами в версии раскадровки. *Также в конце этого эпизода была сцена, в которой Губка Боб и Патрик вместе едят печенье в конце. Последняя неделя перед зимней спячкой *Изначально Сэнди сгребает листья в форме значка "девичья сила", но он был заменён на очертания Техаса в конечной версии. *Также у этого эпизода была другая концовка: вместо того, чтобы засмеяться в конце, Губка Боб говорит: "Ну и ну!" Преступная жизнь *Изначально Губка Боб и Патрик перепробовали кучу острых вещей, из-за чего шарик лопается. Но в конечной версии они просто разговаривают, а шар лопается. Рождество - это кто? *В этой серии есть слова Пэтчи после начала второй части эпизода: "О, вы вернулись! Теперь я смогу закончить свою историю!" были убраны. Они появились на рождественском DVD. Также было три вырезанных сцены, которые убрали ещё на этапе раскадровки. *Изначально Сквидвард дарил девочке растение в форме себя, а не гаечный ключ. *Ожидая в очереди в Сквидварду (Санте) мистер Крабс говорил: "И не забудь про меня, пони!" *После того, как Сквидвард дарит первый подарок девочке, Губка Боб говорит ей: "Я же говорил, что он настоящий" с энтузиазмом. Уроки выживания *Изначально кровать Сэнди свисала с потолка как гамак, а оттуда стекали слюни. Давление *Джей Лендер говорит, что раньше в этой серии была сцена, в которой Губка Боб высовывает язык и тяжело дышит, разговаривая с Сэнди из серии "Сэнди, Губка Боб и червяк". Невольники призрака *Изначально Пэтчи должен был показать три концовки серии: Патрика, Губки Боба и Сквидварда, но в конечном итоге, стала показываться лишь концовка Боба. Но эти концовки можно найти на DVD с этой серией. Добро пожаловать в «Чам Баккет» *Изначально в этой серии была сцена, как Планктон вынимает мозги Губки Боба и помещает их в голову робота. *В некоторых странах из этого эпизода была вырезана песня "This Grill is Not a Home" Каракуля *Изначально Патрик говорил Губке Бобу, что рисунок получился "ниже среднего класса", но фразу убрали, потому что она нехарактерна для Патрика. Оркестр недотёп *В Персии и Италии из этого эпизода была вырезана песня "Sweet Victory" в конце. Ночная смена *Изначально Губка Боб также доставлял почту ночью, получая от этого удовольствие. Также изначально именно Гарри Рубленое Мясо был ответственным за мигание светом. Сочинение thumb|right|245px|Вырезанная сцена из серии "Сочинение" *Из этого эпизода вырезали сцену, как Патрик мажет Сэнди кремом от загара. Матросское словцо *Изначально, когда Губка Боб и Патрик играли в "Змей и лестниц" была сцена, в которой Губка Боб говорит: "Иди (крик дельфина) сам!", а Патрик ему отвечает: "(крик дельфина) Ты тоже!". Эту сцену вырезали, потому что посчитали непристойной для детей. Неизвестный художник *В раскадровке скульптура Сквидварда "Бодрый и бойкий" была больше похожа на рыбу, чем на кальмара. Охотник на медуз *В раскадровке были разные другие странные лица мистера Крабса и другие сцены с ловлей медуз Губкой Бобом. 3 сезон Губка Боб — спасатель *Несколько сцен из этого эпизода вырезали на этапе раскадровки, но они есть в раскадровке на DVD-диске "SpongeGuard on Duty". Они представлены ниже: *Двое детей, играющих внутри кита изначально хотели сделать играющими во рту крокодила. *Изначально Губка Боб не поворачивался на спину, а подлетал в воздух. *Раньше, когда Губка Боб говорил: "О нет, Патрик тонет", кадр приближается к нему под драматическую музыку. Только один кусочек *В раскадровке вырезали сцену, как Сквидвард бежит в "Красти Краб", заходит в ресторан, как вдруг на него выливается ведро бензина. Он думает, зачем это, как вдруг к нему двигается рука робота и бросает спичку на пол. Происходит огненный взрыв. Сквидвард забегает на кухню, но снова разливается бензин и всё воспламеняется. Ещё за несколько месяцев появилась весть о вырезанной сцене. Нынешний шоураннет шоу Винсент Уоллер заявил, что сцена была удалена из-за того, что Nickelodeon посчитал недопустимой сцену с бензином и зажжённой спичкой. Но эпизод с этой сценой можно увидеть на сайте VideoNow. Морской Супермен и Очкарик 4 *В своём интервью Сэм Хендерсон рассказал, что изначально в этой серии была сцена, как жители Бикини Боттом пишут граффити и ломают мебель в голове Губки Боба. *Также была удалена сцена, как Губка Боб говорит Патрику, что "мега" - не настоящее слово. На это Патрик отвечал: "Ты думаешь, не знаю английского языка?" Тюрьма *Изначально в этом эпизоде должен был появиться отец миссис Пафф, так как его имя до сих пор указано в титрах эпизода.thumb|left|175x175px Снежный ком * В этой серии должна была быть сцена, где Сквидвард заходил в свою тюрьму для снеговиков, которую он сам сделал, с обезглавленными снеговиками и орудиями пыток из снега. Сквид должен был говорит: "Я приведу их в свою снежную темницу и выведаю их ценные секреты". Эту сцену вырезали, потому что там слишком детально были прорисованы орудия пыток и трупы снеговиков. Сквильям возвращается *Сэм Хендерсон сказал в своём интервью, что раньше в этой серии была сцен-флешбек, как маленький Сквильям уже умеет ходить, а маленький Сквидвард только ползает. Потом Сквидвард дарил своей девушку один цветок, как вдруг появлялся Сквильям с огромным букетом цветов. Маляры *В самой ранней версии раскадровки была сцена, как Губка Боб говорит: "Посвящаю эту катастрофу моему лучшему другу Сквидварду". Но эти слова вырезали. ведь тогда зрителям могло показаться, что Сквидвард погиб. Видеокурс для сотрудников «Красти Краб» * Ходили слухи, что из этого эпизода была вырезана сцена, как рассказчик говорит: "Это никогда не должно обсуждаться", и Губка Боб спотыкается об секретную формулу. Но эти слухи оказались ложными. Хлопот полные штаны *Французский Рассказчик должен был сказать: "Это относится и к вам, ребятки! А вечеринка Губки Боба продолжится после этого сообщения!". *Потом была сцена, как пират Пэтчи танцует, а какой-то водолаз подходит к камере и говорит: "Эй там! Добро пожаловать на вечеринку Губки Боба!" Морская звезда - новенький *В раскадровке этого эпизода была сцена, как Патрик выходит из класса в конце, а Губка боб спрашивает миссис Пафф: "А можно мне забрать его звезду?" Моллюски thumb *Изначально появлялась играющая группа перед тем, как мистер Крабс танцует. Также Крабс изначально должен был звонить своим родителям, чтобы рассказать им о своём миллионном долларе. Все эти сцены можно найти на DVD-диске "SpongeGuard on Duty" До нашей эры *Изначально Французский Рассказчик говорил:"Следите за новостями о Губке Бобе до нашей эры", и Пэтчи прибивало огромным камнем. Также Рассказчик говорил: "Они открыли огонь. Интересно, сколько времени им понадобится на то, чтобы всё испортить!" Большие улиточные гонки *Из этого эпизода была вырезана сцена, как Сэнди арестовывают за то, что она пинает Губку Боба. Она была вырезана из-за слишком длинного хронометража. Поход *Из этого эпизода была вырезана сцена как Сквидвард ложится в свою кровать и видит в ней камень. *Также была вырезана сцена, как Патрик второй раз говорит: "Бам-бам-бам", что заставляло мозг Сквидварда взрываться. Летающая губка *Изначально в этом эпизоде пират Пэтчи также отрывал пластырь Губки Боба, когда узнал, что кассета потеряна. Также Пэтчи должен был заходить в магазин в поисках кассеты. *Французский Рассказчик должен был говорить между двумя частями этого эпизода: "Научится ли Губка Боб летать? Оставайтесь с нами" 4 сезон Вы не видели мою улитку? *Изначально сюжет этого эпизода основывался на том, что старушка откармливала Гэри для того, чтобы съесть. Именно поэтому в раскадровке у неё в руках был топор вместо тарелки с печеньем. *Также Губка Боб сначала должен был попросить Сквидварда помочь ему с тяжёлым кормом для улиток. Недотёпы и драконы *Изначально Губка Боб и Патрик спрашивали друг у друга, в порядке ли они после падения. Гость-призрак *Летучий Голландец делал трюк с исчезающим пальцем, чтобы напугать Губку Боба. *Клиент в магазине матрасов просыпался и говорил: "О, это ты!" *Перед сценой вечеринки в доме Губки Боба Летучий Голландец был показан спящим в куче мусора, Губка Боб прочищает горло, но Голландец просыпается и говорит: "Завтрак? Я бы хотел четыре яичницы и три двойных крабсбургера", но Боб приносит ему тарелку с кораллом и говорит: "А как насчёт отпаренного коралла?" Голландец съедает коралл, и говорит о том. что он потолстел. Потом Губка спрашивает, когда Голди найдёт работу, на что призрак бормочет: "Да, конечно..." Позже Боб уходит на работу, а Летучий Голландец звонит своему другу Ральфу и просит устроить вечеринку. Это всё и приводит к сцене вечеринки. *На вечеринке Голландца, Сьюзи спрашивает, увидит ли она Летучего Голландца снова, на что Голди отвечает: "Тогда, когда ты не будешь ожидать!" *Сразу же после вышеупомянутой сцены со Сьюзи Губка Боб разговаривает с Летучим Голландцем, и тот облизывает его палец. *После просмотра Голландцем видео, Боб подходит к нему и говорит: "Я знаю, я знаю...", после чего Летучий начинает раскачиваться взад-вперёд. *После того, как старушка уходит, Голландец говорит губке, что не может никого напугать, а Губка хватает его за бороду и говорит: "Чепуха!!!" *Перед походом в спортзал, Губка Боб говорит, что они нашли следующую жертву. *Первоначально Сквидвард перед тем, как сказать сам себе "Призраков не бывает", говорит: "Успокойся Сквидвард!" Не всё то золото *Согласно раскадровке, мистер Крабс, после своей фразы: "Иди, пока я не потерял всех своих клиентов!", плакал: "Мои денежки!". Сквидвард спрашивал его: "Что случилось?", а Крабс отвечал: "Не знаю". Остров карате thumb|Картинка Пэта Мориты из титров *В оригинальных титрах этого эпизода в конце появлялось лицо Пэта Мориты, который озвучил мастера Удона в английской версии этого эпизода, в знак памяти после его смерти. Но этот момент удалили из-за того, что лицо Пэта выскакивало очень резко, и, возможно, пугало зрителей. Но серию с этой картинкой в титрах ещё можно посмотреть на некоторых DVD, на Никелодеоне в Азии, YTV и старых записях эпизода на Youtube. 5 сезон Друг или враг *Из этой серии вырезали сцену, как Губка Боб обливает Планктона кетчупом и горчицей, говоря "Проклятье!". Эту сцену можно посмотреть на DVD-диске "Друг или враг" или в видео ниже. *Также вырезали сцену, как секретная формула крабсбургеров сначала летит по воздуху, и только потом разбивается. Эту сцену также можно увидеть на диске "Друг или враг" или в видео ниже. SpongeBob SquarePants Friend or Foe Animatic|Раскадровка, в которой есть все вырезанные сцены Друзья-шпионы *Изначально создатели хотели сделать, не чтобы Планктон нашёл Губку Боба и Патрика, когда они провалились в "Чам Баккет", а чтобы Губка Боб и Патрик нашли Планктона, подслушав их с Карен разговор о матери Карен. Новый дом *Согласно аудио-комментарию в этой серии изначально Гэри должны были доить, либо показать его после дойки улиточьего молока. Любить крабсбургер *В раскадровке этой серии была вырезанная сцена в песне в песне Губки Боба. Там он лежал в кровати с Бурги, одетый лишь в нижнее бельё, но эту сцену убрали ещё на этапе раскадровки. Её до сих пор можно посмотреть на DVD-диске, посвящённом серии "Любить крабсбургер". Совершенно новый Сквидвард *Из этого эпизода вырезали сцену, как рыба-мать разговаривала со своей рыбой-дочерью о своей жизни и ребёнке. Эту сцену убрали из-за того, что она не имела никакого отношения к сюжету. *После того, как Губка Боб говорит, что они с Патриком каждую ночь пробираются к Сквидварду в дом и ночуют там, Боб говорил: "С нашим самым лучшим другом Сквидвардом!" Эту сцену также убрали. *После того, как мистер Крабс слышал, что Сквидвард раздаёт шляпы бесплатно, то кричал: "Кто-то сказал бесплатно в моём ресторане?!", но в наше время он говорит лишь: "Кто-то сказал бесплатно?!" *Губка Боб в оригинальной версии кричал, когда Сквидвард приготовил крабсбургер. *Раньше Губка Боб говорил: "Кричите, мистер Сквидвард Тэнтеклс, вернее, я хотел сказал, "Лузервард Неудачниклс" перед тем, как Сквидварда во второй раз бьёт током. Говорящие деньги *После того, как мистер Крабс просыпается, он находит монетку у себя в пупке, но в оригинальной версии, он находил его в своём заду. Газ Агу-Агу *Изначально, когда Планктон видел ребёнка в парке, он несколько раз крал его бутылочку, и даже один раз его самого. Потом мать подходила к коляске и спрашивала, где её ребёнок. *Также изначально в серию не хотели добавлять маму ребёнка, а лишь его. Атлантис Квадратный Штанантис *В раскадровке Патрик жевал самый старый пузырик на свете. *На сайте Amazon Video этот эпизод показан без сегментов с пиратом Пэтчи. Что же случилось с Губкой Бобом? *Изначально, Патрик говорил, что должен сделать второй торт для мамы, перед тем как накричать на Губку Боба. *Прежде, чем Губка Боб ломал робота Сэнди, белка показывала ему голову робота и говорила уйти. *Когда Губка Боб уходит из города, были слышны крики устриц. *Получив шишку на голове, Губка Боб говорил: "Мне лучше больше не биться головой, а то будет сотрясение мозга". *После того, как рыбы убегают из Нью-Келпа, Губка Боб спрашивает: "А что такого в пузыриках?" и надувает один. Второе лицо Сквидварда *Согласно аудио-комментарию, изначально, причиной поломки лица Сквидварда был грузовик. Запрещено в Бикини Боттом *Согласно аудио-комментарию, изначально Перл пела песню в секретном "Красти Крабе" (доме Губки Боба) 6 сезон Непослушный ученик thumb|left|218px|Вырезанная сцена *В раскадровке, в начале эпизода миссис Пафф рассказывает своему классу аббревиатуру СОСРДВПЛ, что расшифровывается, как "Спокойное и Осознанное Состояние за Рулём Делает Ваше Путешествие Лучше", но эту сцену убрали. Если штаны не квадратные *В этом эпизоде была вырезанная сцена, когда Губка Боб заполняет резюме. Он спрашивает Сквидварда. что такое "преступления", а потом читает список и говорит: "О, меня постоянно за это арестовывают!" Последнюю фразу Губки Боба вырезали. Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны и Большая Волна *В некоторых странах, включая Польшу и Россию используется привычная нам титульная карточка с надписью "Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны и Большая Волна", но в некоторых странах, включая Латвию, Украину, Австралию и Германию показывается альтернативная титульная карточка с надписью "Секрет Кахуны Лагуны" Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны и Большая волна.jpg|Обычная титульная карточка SecretOfKahunaLaguna.png|Альтернативная титульная карточка Губка Боб, застрявший в холодильнике thumb|Альтернативная титульная карточка *На многих DVD-дисках есть расширенная версия этого эпизода с многими дополнительными материалами, но их не показывают по телевизору. Существует также альтернативная титульная карточка, с названием не "Правда или квадрат" (англ. Truth or Square''), а "Застрял в холодильнике" (англ. Stuck in the Freezer). Ананасная лихорадка *Согласно сценарию этого эпизода, найденному в журнале Никелодеона в 2009 году, эпизод должен был закончится падением ананаса Губки Боба на Сквидварда. Стычка с Тритоном thumb|left|146px|Альтернативная титульная карточка *Изначально этот эпизод назывался "Вечеринка Нептуна" (англ. Neptune's Party) и даже была создана титульная карточка для этой серии. Но позже название и карточку изменили. До сих пор этот эпизод с названием "Вечеринка Нептуна" можно увидеть в Литве, Азии, Германии, Франции, Польше и всей Центральной и Восточной Азии. 7 сезон Секретный рецепт и бабуля *Существует две версии этого эпизода. Первая - с ляпом: Планктон снимает волосы с головы своей бабушки, а они у неё всё равно остаются, а вторая - волос у бабушки не остаётся. 8 сезон Морозные гонки *В раскадровке была сцена, где Сквидвард показывает свою русскую одежду, высмеивая Россию Луноотпуск *В титрах этого эпизода, по ошибке был добавлен неизвестный персонаж по имени "Прости", которого якобы озвучивал Том Кенни. Возвращение Баббл Бадди *Изначально Губка Боб должен был увидеть лицо Эрнеста Борджина (актёра озвучки Морского Супермена в английском дубляже) в шкафчике Сквидварда, когда искал Шайни и сказать ему "Борджин!" Гонки на разрушение *В раскадровке этого эпизода, когда Губка Боб круто спускается по лестнице, рыбы кричат ему "Чувак!" Губка Боб празднует Рождество! *Дорога, по которой едет Пэтчи в начале эпизода в раскадровке была просто прямой дорогой с горами на заднем плане, но в итоговой версии она стала идти по холмам и стала извилистой. *В раскадровке, когда Пэтчи выходит из фургона и рассказывает о поломке, вид на него был сквозь лобовое стекло, а сам он был одет в шапку почтальона. Но в итоговой версии он подходит к задней части фургона, нося свою обычную пиратскую шляпу. *В раскадровке почтальон был в задней части фургона, и одет он был в пиратскую шляпу Пэтчи (пират поменял их местами) *В раскадровке Потти стоит на сиденье, но в окончательной версии он сидит на кресле. *В раскадровке Пэтчи смотрит на Потти, но в серии он смотрит в камеру, когда говорит. *Потти в серии выглядит злым на Пэтчи, когда тот перепутал дорогу, но в раскадровке он просто удивлён. *В раскадровке Потти прыгает, когда предполагает, где Санта Клаус, но в серии он просто сидит. *В раскадровке, когда фургон падает, то он направлен в левую сторону, но в результате он был направлен в правую сторону. *Когда показана Ракушечная улица, где живут Губка Боб, Патрик и Сквидвард, угол, под которым стоят их дома отличается в раскадровке и итоге. *Поза, в которой Губка Боб лежит в кровати в раскадровке и итоговой версии отличается. Также Гэри с ёлочными игрушками нет в раскадровке, но есть в серии. *В раскадровке, когда Губка Боб просыпается, он встаёт с кровати, но в эпизоде он этого не делает. *В раскадровке, когда Губка Боб выключает свет, он стоит вверх ногами, но в окончательной серии он стоит правой стороной вверх. *В раскадровке Губка Боб набрасывает гирлянду на свой дом, как лассо, но в итоговой версии он бежит по дому, и на нём появляются украшения. *В раскадровке, когда Губка Боб заканчивает украшать свой дом, он стоит с правой стороны дома, но в серии - с левой. *В раскадровке Губка Боб включает гирлянду сам, но в окончательной версии огоньки сами загораются. *В раскадровке моменту, в котором Сквидвард вешает табличку "Пошёл отсюда" на свой дом, было уделено больше времени, но в окончательный вариант серии этот момент полностью не попал. *В финальной версии сцены с Патриком и его ловушкой на Санту, на Старе был шарф, но в раскадровке о нём не упоминалось. *В раскадровке сцены, где Санта появляется в доме Патрика, видна только его голова, но в окончательной версии видна нижняя часть его тела. *В раскадровке печенье Патрика на дне ловушки не имеет посыпки, но в окончательной версии - имеет. *В версии раскадровки, в сцене, когда впервые появилась Сэнди анализатор волшебства был меньше, и Сэнди носила лабораторный халат, в отличии он выпущенной серии. *В раскадровке было показано, как Губка Боб заходит к Сэнди, но в итоговой версии эту сцену убрали. *В раскадровке этой серии мистер Крабс впервые появился рядом с домом Сэнди, но в итоге он впервые появился уже в "Красти Крабе". *В раскадровке Губка Боб вертится вокруг дерева Сэнди, а потом встречается с мистером Крабсом. В итоговой версии это, разумеется, не так. *Когда мистер Крабс объясняет, почему он любит Рождество, показана только его голова, но в раскадровке было видно всё его тело. *В раскадровке, когда мистер Крабс говорит Губке Бобу: "Чем больше ты даришь, тем больше я получаю", появляются подарки вокруг, но в итоге - это не так. *В раскадровке, перед лабороторией "Чам Баккета" сначала была показана замёрзший зал для посетителей, но в итоговой версии сразу появляется лаборатория. *В раскадровке, когда Планктон говорит: "Санта на меня глядит", он стоит один на табуреточке, но в итоге он стоит рядом с аппаратом. *В раскадровке, когда Планктон показывает список непослушных детей, он наклонён вправо и менее детализирован. В итоговой версии он детализирован и наклонется влево. *В раскадровке на носке для подарков Планктона написано его имя. Но в самом эпизоде - нет. *В раскадровке бумажка с глуподиумом уже находится на периодической таблице, прибитая к ней на отдельной бумажке гвоздями. Но в серии он сначал показывает слайд с таблицей, а потом слайд с глуподиумом. *В раскадровке глуподиум выглядит как камень, но в окончательной версии он выглядит как кристалл. *В окончательной версии, когда Планктон говорит: "Кекс с цукатами", появляется фото настоящего кекса с цукатами на весь экран, хотя в раскадровке фото не было. *Когда Планктон рассказывает про действие глуподиума, он просто стоит и смотрит на него, но в раскадровке ходит вокруг. *Глупомейкер-9000 выглядит по-разному в раскадровке и самой серии. *В раскадровке первый кусок кекса с цукатами имеет форму квадрата, но в окончательной версии серии он в форме хлеба. *В раскадровке глупомейкер-9000 наклоняется в сторону от колядующих, но в окончательной версии этого эпизода, он наклоняется к ним. *В раскадровке Губка Боб стоит за парадом, но в самой серии он наблюдает за ним с холма. *Парад отличается в раскадровке и в итоговой версии эпизода. *Изначально, родители Губки Боба должны были появиться в песне "Не будь плохим", как камео, но их заменили на друзей Губки Боба. 9 сезон Лицензия на молочный коктейль thumb|152px|Вырезанная сцена из серии "Лицензия на молочный коктейль" *Изначально, когда капитан Фростимак падает с самолёта, то делает себе бороду из взбитых сливок, прикалываясь. И вообще, его борода изначально была рыжей, а не серой. Затерянный в Бикини Боттом thumb|left|200px *Этот эпизод хотели сначала назвать "The Shortcut" (рус. Короткий путь). *Таксофон отличался в раскадровке и окончательной версии. Убежище! *Изначально название этого эпизода было "One Snail Sponge" (рус. Одна губка для улитки) Что гложет Патрика? *В раскадровке вкусовые рецепты Патрика были на рту, но в окончательной версии они были на языке. Спортклуб Ларри *В раскадровке есть сцена, как Ларри говорит: "Единственное, что хуже пончиков - разбитое стекло!" и разбивает стеклянную чашку об голову какой-то рыбы. Эту сцену вырезали. Снимок экрана (1220)_cut-photo.ru.png Снимок экрана (1221)_cut-photo.ru.png Снимок экрана (1222)_cut-photo.ru.png Снимок экрана (1223)_cut-photo.ru.png Снимок экрана (1224)_cut-photo.ru.png Женитьба на деньгах *В сентября 2015 года, до выхода серии, создателями мультсериала было объявлено, что сюжет этого эпизода заключается в том, что мистер Крабс женится на сумке с деньгами, но вскоре сумку изменили на стопку банкнот Деньжанну. 10 сезон Мозгокрут *Изначально переход после телевизионной рекламы "Мозгокрута" был другим: экран залетал в коробку с игрушкой на телевизоре, и телепортировался перед домом Губки Боба. Позже он был изменён на обычный пузырьковый переход. Морской Супер-Губка *Изначально название этого эпизода было "Mermaid Pants and Barnacle Star" (рус. Морской Супер-Губка и Звёздный Очкарик). Нереальная недвижимость *Согласно раскадровке, выложенной на канале Винсента Уоллера, в этом эпизоде снова должна была появиться картина Сквидварда "Бодрый и бойкий", но её всё-таки нам не показали. Как остаться с носом *Ещё в самой ранней версии раскадровки была сцена, как Губка Боб и Сквидвард разговаривают о носах по дороге в клинику, Боб говорил, что хочет нос, который бы работал в "Красти Краб", а Сквид шутит, говоря "Носовая работа". Но эта сцена не попала в итоговую версию серии, так как была бессмысленна и отнимала много времени от хронометража. *В раскадровке были другие варианты носов Сквидварда, которые Губка Боб делал ему. Это были красный нос клоуна, женский парик и голова робота. *Также в раскадровке больше времени было уделено сцене, как медсестра даёт Сквидварду наркоз. Подражательное помешательство *В самой ранней версии раскадровки, была сцена, в которой Губка Боб пародирует Карен и Планктона, играющих в шахматы, а Карен смеётся так сильно, что у неё отваливается голова. *Также в этой же раскадровке была сцена, в которой Губка Боб пародирует клиента, делающего заказ в "Красти Краб", и тот тянет себе за щёки, улыбаясь. Планктон под каблуком *В раскадровке заставка Карен показывала летающие блендеры, но в итоговой версии их заменили на тостеры. *Из эпизода вырезали, как Планктон посещает разные места, чтобы сходить в туалет: дом Ларри Лобстера, миссис Пафф, Сквидварда, его родителей и даже уличный туалет, прежде чем зайти к Губке Бобу. Страхование жизни *В самой ранней версии раскадровки Губка Боб не падает с лестницы, а делает свою утреннюю рутину, когда рыба из рекламы страхования жизни вылезает из экрана и предлагает Губке контракт. *Также был убран момент, как Фиаско рвёт свою картину кирпичной стены, когда ребята её прорывают. Невероятная мини-губка thumb|left|Раскадровка серии "Невероятная мини-губка" *В раскадровке этого эпизода Губка Боб приземляется в горчицу, когда обжигается и прыгает. Но в оригинальной серии он приземляется в кетчуп вместо горчицы. Было это сделано по ошибке или намеренно, неизвестно. Стереть с картинки *В Великобритании сцену, когда оценщик предметов искусства пародирует сцену вешанья, чтобы объяснить, что значит "стереть с картинки" вырезали. Возможно это случилось из-за того, что, там был намёк на самоубийство. Дикие друзья *Согласно ранней раскадровке, в этом эпизоде должна была быть сцена, где Планктон ждёт Карен с закусками, но Луна Нептуна превращает его в оригинального Планктона. Карен подходит и отмахивается от него, как от жука. Эту сцену нам так и не показали. 11 сезон Пещерная губка *Изначально, язык Патрика обвивался вокруг нескольких камней, а не одного. *Губа Губа также пытался укусить Гэри в раскадровке. *Также вырезали момент, когда Губа Губа ест мыло. *Нам не показали момент из этой серии, в котором Губка Боб надувает пузырьки с товарищем по камере в тюрьме, а только потом идёт поговорить с мистером Крабсом. *Губа Губа пожимал руку Губки Боба. Бутылкокрут *В ранней раскадровке Губка Боб наливает воды в бутылку с Планктоном и пьёт из неё. Вероятно, этот момент вырезали из-за того, что он занимал много времени. Фотографировать запрещается *После того,как ударить рыбу, Патрик раньше должен был надеть шапку-перчатку. *Патрик пинает консервную банку, увидев автобус впервые. *Экскурсионный гид был настоен не так позитивно. *На шляпе гида было слово "гид". *Гид встаёт в очередь в туалет и стучит в дверь (в конечной версии он просто встаёт в очередь) *Шляпа гида Патрика сияла, когда отражалась в зеркале. *На рубашке Роба в раскадровке были нарисованы цветы. *Экскурсионный гид сворачивается в шар и падает вместо того, чтобы взорваться, как было в раскадровке. *В раскадровке была вырезанная сцена, как Патрик целует камень, у него отваливается голова, но потом вырастает новая. *В итоговой версии Патрик держит фонарик, когда они с Робом подходят к яме, но в раскадровке он этого не делает. *В раскадровке была сцена, в которой Патрик видит читающую рыбу в парке, срывает её парик, и, пока рыба прикрывает голову плавниками, Пат надевает парик поверх своей шляпы гида. *В раскадровке рот Губки Боба закрыт, когда он спит, но в итоговом варианте он храпит. *В раскадровке Патрик давит Планктона, ставя столб у "Красти Краба", но в итоговой версии Планктона переезжают. *В раскадровке Патрик смывает бутылки от содовой в унитаз, но в итоговой версии он делает это с туалетной бумагой. *Изначально, Патрик собирался снова засорить унитаз, но мистер Крабс вышвыривает его из "Красти Краба". *В раскадровке у старика Косторыба были зрачки, но в итоговой версии его глаза были пусты. *В раскадровке Патрик бьёт Косторыба по голове, после чего он рушится, но в итоговой версии он рушится об дом Патрика. *В раскадровке, после того, как настоящий гид забирает у Патрика шляпу гида, а Роб исчезает, Патрик берёт шляпу обратно. *Будильник должен был остаться после того, как Роб исчез. На крыше *Губка Боб звонил в колокольчик, чтобы привлечь внимание Сквидварда. *В раскадровке Губка Боб тянется к дымоходу двумя руками, но в итоговой версии - одной. *Губка Боб брал кусочек дыма и целовал его. *Губка Боб протягивал руку к крабсбургеру, после того, как ронял его. *После того, как крабсбургер приземлялся, рыба пыталась его съесть, а мистер Крабс покрывал его брезентом. *Мистер Крабс тряс лестницу, чтобы заставить Губку Боба слезть. *Специальные ботинки Сэнди - её обычные сапоги, только по-другому называются. *В раскадровке Сэнди пинает какую-то второстепенную рыбу ботинком, но в итоговой версии она пинает Сквидварда. *В раскадровке Патрик поднимается по лестнице на крышу, но в итоговой версии он отпрыгивает от надувной уточки. *Патрик потягивался, прежде чем слезть с крыши. *Судорога руки Губки Боба более выражена в раскадровке, чем в итоговой версии. *Сквидвард видел Губку Боба на крыше и задвигал шторы. *Деревянная кровать Губки Боба менее прочная, и он использует картон вместо деревянного одеяла. *Губка Боб звонил в колокольчик, а потом понимал, что Сквидварда там нет. *В раскадровке салфетки в форме рулона, но в итоговой версии они треугольной формы. *Рыба жевала руку Сквидварда. *Глаза Губки Боба были красными после того, как он строит новый "Красти Краб". *Звучал свисток, который говорил, что смена Губки Боба заканчивается. Жуткая легенда Бикини Боттом *Изначально в этом эпизоде должны были появиться стоп-моушн модельки Перл и миссис Пафф из серии "Губка Боб празднует Рождество! ", но их убрали из-за слишком длинного хронометража. Ходячие крабсбургеры *В раскадровке новые крабсбургеры Сэнди были фиолетовыми, а не оранжевыми. *Также Губка Боб должен был открывать свой живот и показывать своё сердце в серии. В раскадровке была даже показанная кровь, но в самой серии - нет. Пуши Обнимаш *В раскадровке этого эпизода на "Красти Крабе" была табличка "Закрыто". *В раскадровке были показаны морские кролики рядом с протухшим крабсбургеров Моя нога! *В начальном монтаже с переломами ноги Фреда была сцена, в которой Баббл Басс переезжает ногу Фреда на машине. *В раскадровке медсестру Базуку звали Дэйзи. *Также песня Фреда отличалась в раскадровке и итоговой версии эпизода тем, что в раскадровке Фред и пациенты лежат в постелях, когда идёт песня. Чернильный лимонад *В этом эпизоде была изменена женщина-краб, с которой разговаривал Губка Боб. Она была переделана в простую рыбу. Горчичные шахты *Губка Боб, Патрик и сквидвард изначально должны были прокатиться на улитке-верблюде, которая позже их выплёвывает. Список покупок *Матильда, которую гладит Губка Боб была подводной лодкой в раскадровке. *Когда Губка Боб задыхался внутри Матильды мы могли видеть Планктона, который также задыхался. *Когда Матильда впервые взлетала, Планктон боялся не всех инструментов в коробке с инструментами. *Ранее Губка Боб должны были получить ядовитые водоросли по списку. Планктон пытается их забрать, но отравляется и разбухает. Китовый нянь *В раскадровке кукла Сэди была похожа на гибрид русалки и кита. Патриноккио *В раскадровке фея Карен начинает рассказывать историю за пределами Бикини Боттом. Не лезь в бутылку *В Британской версии этого эпизода мистер Крабс не разбивает бутылки Сэнди. Вирус Карен *Изначально Карен собиралась зайти в "Красти Краб" и чихнуть на клиентов радиацией. 12 сезон Недотёпство *Изначально этот эпизод содержал сцену, в которой Губка Боб исполнял глупый танец. Король Планктон *В Великобритании из этой серии была вырезана сцена, в которой Планктон предлагает морским обезьянам надеть уменьшительный пояс. Красти Баккет thumb|right|160px|Вырезанная сцена из серии "Красти Ведро" *В Великобритании из этой серии вырезали момент, в котором Планктон смывает мистера Крабса в унитаз. Неизвестно, почему это было сделано. Культурная пропасть *В Великобритании из этой серии вырезали несколько сцен: сцена, в которой Сквидвард присверливает зубы Губки Боба дрелью, как Боб пьёт мыло, перед началом представления, и как болт, которым соединены зубы Губки Боба вылетел, и тот стал петь ужасно.left|thumb Губка Боб в Спонтании *В Великобритании из этой серии вырезали момент, как Сквидвард открывает дверь и видит там лицо Жуткого Сквидварда с кровью на нём, потому что он мог напугать маленьких детей. Фильмы Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны (фильм 2004 года) thumb|left|Вырезанные из фильма сцены *В этом фильме раньше была сцена, в которой Губка Боб и Патрик встречаются с Сэнди на суше. Эту сцену вырезали из-за того, что Патрика много рвало. Сэнди должна была быть супергероев, спасавшим ребят по имени "Грызун". Эту сцену вырезали, но после переработали в сюжет для второго фильма, в котором все главные герои стали супергероями на поверхности. *Была сцена, в которой за Сэнди гоняются истребители белок в чёрных костюмах. Также в этой сцене она говорит, что есть автобусы, которые идут из Шелл-сити в Бикини Боттом.thumb|184px|Вырезанная сцена с шапкой менеджера *Была сцена, в которой мистер Крабс приходит в спальню Губки Боба с шапкой менеджера, но её убрали из-за экономии времени. Губка Боб в 3D (2015 год) *В этом фильме должен был появиться Сол Хадсон, в качестве уличного музыканта. *Из этого фильма вырезали сцену, как Губка Боб летит по воздуху. *Была сцена, где штаны мистера Суперпотрясность спадали, а тот говорил: "Вы ничего не видели!" *Была сцена, в которой Бургеробород бросает шестерные крышки от банок в Фальшивую Ноту, и он в них запутывается. *Была сцена, в которой Губка Боб и его друзья поют песню: "Слава Богу, сегодня понедельник!" *Изначально, изменить историю в книге, по словам Бургероборода можно было изменить лишь с помощью секретной формулы, но от этой идеи отказались. *Была сцена-флешбек про молодого Бургероборода. *Раньше в этом фильме была сцена, в которой Губка Боб и Планктон попадают в мезозойскую эру и встречаются с динозаврами - Патрикозавром и Сквидазавром Рексом. *Раньше автомобильная погоня Губки Боба и Планктона заканчивалась тем, что к Бобу подходила миссис Пафф и ставила ему двойку. Эту сцену вырезали по неизвестным причинам. *Был вырезан монтаж того, как мистер Крабс очищает мозги Губки Боба. Губка Боб в бегах (2020 год) *По словам Винсента Уоллера, этот фильм изначально был про космических кошек, но этот сюжет почему-то отвергли. *В раскадровке этого фильма по предыдущему сюжету была сцена, в которой Губка Боб выпрыгивает из вертолёта, когда за ним гонятся космические кошки и, объединяясь с ребёнком спасается от кошек. (Губка Боб был размером с человека на суше, хотя обычно он меньше). *Ещё одна вырезанная сцена заключается в том, что космические кошки плывут на корабле. Никто не знает, что они говорят, так что смысл этой сцены непонятен. *Также была сцена, где Губка Боб, Сэнди и Патрик разговаривают под куполом Сэнди, затем Патрик выкапывал какого-то червя из земли, а Губка Боб начал возбуждённо бегать по куполу. Также, как и с предыдущей сценой, здесь контекст неизвестен. *Последняя удалённая сцена заключалась в том, что Губка Боб и Гэри вели корабль космических кошек в чёрную дыру, попутно вспоминая хорошие моменты, что у них были. The SpongeBob Movie It’s A Wonderful Sponge Deleted Storyboard 1 The SpongeBob Movie It’s A Wonderful Sponge Deleted Storyboard 2 SpongeBob SquarePants It’s A Wonderful Sponge- 2 Storyboard Scenes! The SpongeBob Movie It's a Wonderful Sponge Deleted Storyboard en:List of deleted scenes Категория:Обзор Категория:Серии Категория:Всё про Губку Боба Категория:Списки Категория:Удалённые сцены